


black t-shirt

by valentinypeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jaeyong, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, jaehyun and his black shirts are comedy to me, kinda belongs to the other drabble i wrote ig, loads of kissing, taeyongs rose scar, wrote half of this at 2am again and the other half on the train, yes lowercase again just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinypeach/pseuds/valentinypeach
Summary: taeyong purses his lips, his eyes staying on the lines in front of him: "I don’t know what you are talking about."jaehyun chuckles: "this is mine, I know it."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205





	black t-shirt

"hey you?", jaehyun scoots closer on the bed, making his grey pair of pajamas rustle.  
"mh?", taeyong looks up from the book he just picked up. his hair’s still damp from the shower and the soft light of the lamp on the bedside table’s bathing his cheeks in a golden shimmer.  
it’s been such a long and stressful day and all taeyong wants to do, is read a few pages until he falls asleep with the book still in his hand, so his boyfriend has to take his reading glasses off of him and put his book to the side.  
jaehyun already did that so many times, because taeyong's never able to close a book for good. 

now, instead of focusing his attention on the tv on which he had just put on netflix, jaehyun crawls a bit closer to taeyongs side of the bed again.  
"isn't that my shirt?", he tugs on the sleeve of the black t-shirt. the piece of clothing is hanging loosely on taeyong. it’s far too big for jaehyun and on taeyongs frame it looks even bigger. 

taeyong purses his lips, his eyes staying on the lines in front of him: "I don’t know what you are talking about."  
jaehyun chuckles: "this is mine, I know it."  
now taeyong glances at him: "then why are you asking? do you want it back? do you want me to take it off?" theres a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.  
"no, it’s fine", jaehyun mumbles and leans back into the pillows. 

taeyong smiles an "okay" and turns his attention back to his book. but there is this tingling, he can feel it in the back of his neck and he knows jaehyun is still looking at him.  
he tries to ignore it.  
and he succeeds for a good minute. 

but then he whips his head around. "what jae?", taeyongs eyes squinting at his boyfriend over the frame of his glasses.  
it’s silent for a second, jaehyun chews on his lip.  
"it’s just...that is my favourite shirt", he explains quietly. 

taeyong groans and rolls his head back: "oh my god, we had that before. how is this your favourite shirt, when literally all of your black t-shirts are the same?" 

"I own this the longest, so the fabric feels very soft", jaehyun reaches out and rubs the sleeve of the shirt taeyong is wearing between his fingers. 

"and now?", taeyong tilts his head. jaehyun isn’t answering, he just keeps starring at the black fabric.  
"what do you want from me, so you let me keep wearing it?", taeyong asks as he watches the hand touching the shirt he’s wearing.  
he loves stealing jaehyuns shirts because they all smell like him. so it really doesn’t matter to him which shirt he picks to wear, but he knows exactly that this is his boyfriends favourite and somehow it’s his favourite now too. 

jaehyun moves his hand to his face, his index finger laying on his mouth, he’s acting, as if he needs to think about it. 

"I can make you pancakes in the morning tomorrow? or cake in the afternoon?", taeyong suggests. but jaehyun has made up his mind. he grins cheekily as he taps his index finger on his lips. showing taeyong what he wants.  
"I can make all of that my own, I want something sweeter", his dimples growing deeper.

now taeyong drops the book completely and kicks the bed covers off of him. his body slowly raises, until he's kneeling on the mattress, then he shuffles closer and swings one leg over jaehyun's body. 

while he gets straddled, jaehyun watches the other man through hooded lids. the small frame over his body making his heart clench from the need to pull taeyong into a hug.

as the smaller one leans down, jaehyun pushes himself up from the pillows. they meet in the middle, their lips are so familiar with each other, kissing always feels a bit like coming home. 

taeyongs lips are warmer than his and jaehyun loves the sensation, of those warm soft lips moving against his own.  
he closes his eyes satisfied and relaxes a little. his arms sneak around taeyong and he pulls him close to his chest. 

taeyongs warm breath brushes over his chin as they break the kiss. both their lips are a little bit redder now and tae grins: "sweet enough?" 

jaehyun hums. his one hand remains on taeyongs back, where it strokes over the black shirt, feeling the others spine and following it with his fingers, up and down.  
his other hand find its way to his boyfriends face, caressing the skin under his fingertips.  
taeyong leans his head against jae's hand, melting into the warmth of the touch like wax. 

his lips forming a pout as he sighs happily.  
a cat would’ve started purring at this point, but all taeyong does is to scoot even closer to jaehyun.  
desperately trying to feel all of jaehyun and his warmth.  
he’s digging the embrace, drinking it up as if he hadn’t experienced his delicate touch in weeks.  
he's in need of feeling loved and getting caressed and jaehyun knows that instinctively.

"you look so cute in your glasses", jae mumbles dreamily and gives taeyongs cheek a squish. "but I like you even better without them on, because then I can do this", jaehyun picks the eyewear off of taeyongs nose and then brings his face close again.  
but this time instead of kissing taeyong a second time, he moves past the others mouth and carefully places his lips next to taeyong's eye. 

jae can feel the uneven skin under his mouth as he places a few small kisses there.  
on taeyongs scar.  
that little scar that taeyong used to hate so much but now kinda grew to accept and maybe even like it, since jaehyun once said, that it’s formed like a rose. it’s one of the features that jaehyun actually likes most about taeyong, he adores it.  
just one more thing to make him special in jaehyuns eyes.

"my rose boy", jae looks at him with adoration, his eyes almost pouring over with love as he watches taeyong scrunching his nose as he smiles at him. their faces are still close together and jae whispers: "and you know what else?"  
now his lips find taeyongs again, giving them a short peck.  
then he moves lower, now brushing over the edge of taeyongs lips, where his little mole is located. 

"every time you smile, I'm dying to kiss you and that sweet tiny mole of yours", jaehyun mumbles against the others skin. 

taeyong let’s out a little whimper: "please what are you so cute for. do you want your shirt back so badly?"  
jaehyun huffs: "you can keep it, as long as you keep kissing me." 

"ain’t no problem with that, honey", taeyong reconnects their lips and jaehyuns arms find their way back around the smaller one.  
he slowly pulls taeyong with him, as he sinks back into the pillows.  
their mouths are still moving against each other and once in a while a kiss or two stray away from the lips and wets the others face. 

the kisses are not needy or eager. they are lazy and sloppy and they are all taeyong needs on an evening like this. just kissing jaehyun for hours on end. it’s even better than sleep.

the tv in the back is long forgotten. same as the discussion about the black shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write something soft and domestic again (this technically belongs to the other drabble I wrote (our home))
> 
> hope you liked it <3
> 
> (there could be mistakes, please excuse them, I’m a mess)


End file.
